Tumblr imagines
by Brave-little-duck
Summary: I'll be posting my requested imagines from tumblr
1. Sickening love

**Hey guys! So I thought I would start posting My Tumblr imagines on here, that way it'll help me remember to write chapters faster! Enjoy!**

* * *

It started in the afternoon. You got home from work and you heard it. A cough. It came from your boyfriend, Logan of three years. A low raspy cough came from the bathroom once again. It was only four o'clock so he must have come home early.

You know how much he hates being sick. He denies it until he can't hide it anymore. He walked out of the bathroom and saw you standing there.

"Hey sweetie." He says to you, giving you a quick kiss. "How was work?"

"Alright I guess. What are you doing home so early?"

"My boss decided to spare us all and let us off a little early. I'm glad he did too."

You know what that meant. He'd left work early and he wasn't telling you because he didn't want you to know he's getting sick. He does it every time.

What he really means is, "I feel like utter shit but I won't tell you because that would make me weak, stop asking questions please." You've known him long enough that you've figured out almost all of his tricks.

"Okay." You reply. "I was going to run to the store, and pick up some stuff, do you want anything?"

"No." He answers quietly. You nod and walk over and give him a quick kiss on the head before you leave. While your at the store you decide to pick some more aspirin an cold medicine knowing that Logan will need it later whether he denies it or not.

You get back to find dinner made and the table set, but Logan is nowhere to be seen. You go back into your shared room to see him asleep on top of the blankets shivering. You smile slightly and pull the covers over with out waking him.

You walk back into the kitchen and help yourself to the dinner that Logan made for the two of you.

Later that night while you were watching TV you heard your bedroom door open and see your sleepy boyfriend shuffle out.

"Hey sleepy head, did you have a nice nap?" You chuckled lightly.

"Shut up." He muttered and you laughed again. Logan opened the cupboard and moved things around for a minute before he sighed.

"There's a new bottle of aspirin on the counter if you're wondering." You said with a grin. You watched as he ripped through the bag until he found the bottle, opened it and put a few in his hand. He looked up at you.

"What? What are you looking at?" He asked you.

"Nothing." You said quietly and watched him go back to bed. Later you went to bed and fell asleep.

Around four in the morning you rolled over to find the other half of the bed empty. You wake puzzled then realize Logan is gone. Then you heard it again. A loud painful cough coming from the bathroom. Then you realize he's not coughing but choking.

You burst into the bathroom to see Logan on his knees in front of the toilet, vomit spewing out hysterically. He hears you and looks up.

"Why won't it stop?" He mutters before throwing up again.

You get down on your knees next to him and rub his back until his gagging ceases. He rests his on your shoulder and closes his eyes.

"You really have to stop being so nice to me, you know that." He whispers.

You chuckle. "I'll keep that in mind." You tell him and run a hand through his now sweaty hair. "Come on, lets get you back to bed."

You help him stand up and lead him back to your bed and help him get comfortable. You lay down behind him and begin to rub circles in his back.

"I love you Logan." You whisper as you give him a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too baby." He says just before falling asleep.

Pretty soon you find yourself falling asleep too, knowing that you've found the one.

* * *

**I know this is shorter than most stuff I write but most of them will be shorter :/ If you guys want me to keep doing this then let me know! Have a great day!**

**~B**


	2. Trending Roadies

**BTW I don't own Big time rush!**

"Alright you ready?" Your best friend Logan asked you as he got in your car.

You two had been planing this trip for months. You both agreed that you wanted to see Northern California during the fall. But neither of you ever had the time to go until now. So you two decided that you would go together. You worked it out with your bosses and around each others schedule, and you both finally found a weekend to go. Now it was finally here. You two packed up your old pickup truck and you were ready to go.

"Are you kidding? I've been ready for years. Lets go." You stuck the keys into the ignition and off you went. You had a seven hour drive ahead of you so you knew that you would need something to keep yourselves entertained. But two hours into the drive you were both already extremely bored.

"Hey, where's your camera?" Logan asked.

"Back seat." You had been running a YouTube channel for the better part of a year now. During that time you'd met some amazing others you-tubers like Troye Sivan, Zoella and Conner Franta. "Why?" You asked him.

"You'll see." Logan said to you as he pulled your miniature camera that you use for vlogging.

"Hey everybody it's Logan!" He said to the Camera. "I'm here with my lovely lady friend…" He pointed the Camera in your face and you said your name while still trying to focus on the road in front of you.

"And what exactly are we doing?" He asked.

"We're going to Northern California! Because we want to see what it looks like in the fall. And if any of you wonderful people happen to live in the Nor Cal area, hit us up so we know where all the hot spots are!"

"That's right! Hit us up, please!" He talked for a few more minutes about BTR and all the other crazy hit he could think to talk about. "Alright ummm… I don't know what else to talk about. What do we do? He chuckled.

"You're the one who turned on the camera, how the hell I am supposed to know?" You exclaimed with a laugh.

"I don't know. Oh I got it, hold on," He said placing the tiny camera on the dashboard in such a way that it wouldn't fall off. He pulled out his phone and pushed a number of buttons before taking the camera back.

"What was that about?" You asked.

"I just tweeted saying that I'm doing a vlog with you right now and that they should ask us questions. I'm going look back again in a minute."

"Alright." You said. You then pulled over and switched drivers that way you'd be able to manage your camera properly.

"Okay it's been about ten minutes lets check twitter again." You pulled out your phone an opened up twitter. Your notifications had been going nuts so you decided to look at the trending tags, then you saw it.

"OH MY GOD!" You screamed.

"What? Why are you screaming?" Logan asked.

"Look look look," you said sticking your phone in his face. In a matter of ten minutes the both of you were trending under the ship name that all of of your followers had created. A mash up of his name and yours. This hasn't happened before so you were excited to say the least.

"No way! That's so co- oh my god you're still filming." He said pointing at your camera. The both of you laughed and began to answer questions.

"Alright, last one." you said. Then you saw. Something that had known was coming. "Are you guys dating?"

"Oh my god." Logan sighed. "No we're not! I love her but she's like my sister so… That would be weird."

"Yeah exactly guys like I love but not like that." After that you ended the video and decided it was time for a nap.

When you woke up again Logan was saying that you were at your hotel and that the sun was about to set. You got out just in time to see the last bit of sunlight and you smiled.

"Best road trip ever."

* * *

**Have a great day... again!**

**~B**


End file.
